A Life after the Federal Era
by xxoikilluoxx
Summary: Full Summary Inside


**A Life after the Federal Era**

Summary: It's been a month since Kagome's side of the well sealed with Kagome in her Era with the whole Shikon Jewel. Her mother gets engaged to a new man, they move from the shrine and new romance spreads for the Miko what happens after a whole week at her new school that shocks Kagome the most

Kagome been back from the federal for a month with the whole Shikon Jewel when she found out from an email that her old high school kicked her out and they been desperately trying to find her a new school until they had a miracle happen.

Kagome's mother found a new man 2 years ago while Kagome was still in the federal era and they started dating until he moved to another part of Tokyo with his daughter and today was the day that same was coming over.

Kagome was wearing a priestess kimono but the one she was wearing the hakama's were not red but a midnight black while the haori was pure white. She was sweeping near the steps when she spotted a man with red hair in a pony tail and a girl with brown hair that was cut to her ears and big brown eyes coming up the stairs.

"Hello welcome to the Higurashi how may I help you" Kagome said in a cheery voice. The man smiled. He was wearing a tight tee shirt and black jeans while the girl was wearing a red and clack striped shirt and a black skirt that went just below her thighs.

"Hello young maiden I'm looking for the held priestess of this shrine she goes by the name of Hitomi" The male said. Kagome raised a brow with curiosity.

"Yes she lives here I'm her eldest daughter Kagome and why do you ask for my mother" Kagome asked. Suddenly she was pulled into the males arms.

"Oh you must be the one your mother told me about I'm Ryoji and this is my daughter Haruhi I am dating your mother and I came to visit her today" the male name Ryoji said. Kagome was shocked.

"You and my mother well this is a surprise for me since the traveled most of the time so just go up a ways ahead and she is in the main house up ahead" Kagome said. Ryoji nodded and walked up to the main house leaving Kagome and Haruhi together.

"So how old are you Kagome" Haruhi asked breaking the silence. Kagome paused in her sweeping and looked at the young woman with a warm and friendly smile.

"I'm 17 years old and how old are you Haruhi" Kagome asked, her sapphire blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Well I'm 16 years old miss Higurashi" Haruhi said blushing a light pink color and Kagome had to giggle as the winds blew her midnight black hair that had a blue tint to it a little.

"Please enough with formality call me Kagome and my I say you very pretty" Kagome said. Haruhi smiled sheepishly and shook her head.

"Oh please I'm not as pretty as you" Haruhi said. Kagome walked up to her and patted her head a little.

"No you're just as beautiful as me there" Kagome said. Haruhi smiled and both women heard a scream and they both ran to the house to Hitomi and Ryoji hugging very happily. Kagome and Haruhi were confused.

"Her dad what's going on" Haruhi asked her father. They both look at the two girls with a smile and with Hitomi having happy tears going down her cheeks.

"Kagome we're getting married so get ready we're going out so go change out of your Miko outfit cause we're going out" Hitomi said. Kagome nodded and went upstairs to get changed.

"So where are we going" Haruhi asked. Her father looked at her and then back at Hitomi.

"Well when Kagome's fathers did her cousin ran a company in his side of the family and had done his will to put money in a secret account for Kagome to give her if I ever to get married again and it increase every month every year by 10000000 yen so we have enough money" Hitomi said. Haruhi nodded.

A few minutes later Kagome came down wearing a blue darker than her sapphire blue eyes off shoulder shirt with a black vest over it, black jeans that flamed at the bottom and some sandals.

"Ok I'm ready shall we go" Kagome asked. They all nodded and went out the fist location they went was their cousins company.

"Why are we here mother" Kagome asked recognizing the location. She didn't answer and continued up to the building where they met a man there. He had black hair that was cut to his ears and blue eyes like Kagome.

"Uncle Hakito you know why we are here" Hitomi said. The male Hakito nodded and lead them to a secret room with a big ATM and he pulled out a card. When he put the card inside the machine and put in a password.

Kagome was shocked when it said Kagome's secret account on there and was curious of what she had and was shocked again. In the so called account and it had 360000000 yen and nearly fainted.

"Mom is this all mine" Kagome asked. Hitomi nodded and they moved to the side so see could see it clearly.

"We want you to take out some of it so we could buy a new place knowing our place wont fit them and their place wont fit us" Hitomi said. Kagome nodded and began to work. A few minutes later she pulled out 1500000000 yen out so they had enough.

They took the bus all the way to where Haruhi and Ryoji lived and went also a few blocks away from Ouran to where there was a few condos were on sale. While they were searching Haruhi and Kagome were standing outside waiting for them until they heard something.

"HARUHI" A group of males yelled. Haruhi looked to see a group of boys one with blonde hair and blue eyes that looked purple, two twin boys with almost like peach color hair and golden eyes, another blonde boy that was smaller than the others with brown eyes riding on the a guy with stormy grey eyes and black hair, the last one had glasses holding a notebook, he also had metallic eyes and black hair.

"Hey guys what are you doing here" Haruhi asked. Every one but the one with the stormy grey eyes looked at Haruhi. Kagome looked back at the male looking at her with a smile that cause him to blush for some reason.

"Well we saw you guys walking so we followed but who is she" The leader of the group asked pointing at Kagome while the others looked at her and Kagome smiled.

"I'm sorry let me introduce myself my name is Kagome Higurashi" Kagome said. Everyone was fascinated with her smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you my name is Tamaki" The boy name Tamaki said and everyone else joined in.

"I'm Hikaru-"One of the twins said.

"And I'm Kaoru" The other twin said. Kagome smiled.

"Well my name is Kyoya" The one with the glasses said shaking Kagome's hand.

"I'm name is Hunny and this Takashi but everyone calls him Mori" The one on the shoulders said. The one name Mori just stood there.

"Thank you we will move in our stuff soon see you around" Hitomi's voice came through causing them to looked to Haruhi father and Hitomi coming there way.

"Well I guess we part ways until tomorrow when we move in are you sure you have trouble getting Kagome into Ouran High School for a nurse Scholarship" Hitomi asked.

"Well all I have to do is ask the Chairman if she can take the entrance exam and if she passes she gets in" Ryoji said hugging her and Kagome covered her eyes.

"Ok well we should be done packing by tonight and have our stuff here by tomorrow and we'll check on you and see if you need help" Hitomi said pulling back from the hug. Kagome sensing they were done uncovered her eyes.

"Haruhi what's going on" Tamaki asked in a whispered while they were talking even Kagome joining here conversation.

"Well my father dated Kagome's mother while Kagome was traveling and just today he purpose to her so she will be my new sister and she older than me" Haruhi said and everyone nodded. They watched as the two women walk away.

"Ahh you guys what bring you here" Ryoji asked now noticing the boys there every one but Mori looked at him cause he watched Kagome walk away.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to help us pack because if see comes over and see us still packing she'll want to help and I don't want my new fiancée helping me" Ryoji said. The boys nodded and they got into Kyoya's limo and they went off to Haruhi apartment.

**At the Shrine **

Kagome was in her room packing her room she started with her bed that was new, instead of a single bed she now had a double queen size bed and had new sheets for it which she already packed in one box.

She search her closet to find photo albums of her travels in the federal era and the jewelry box that hide the Shikon jewel and she sighed sadly knowing that she would never see them ever again.

She pulled out a box and packed them in there carefully not wanting them to be ruin or lose the jewel and once everything in her closet was pack she went to her bathroom that was added when they remodeled the house a little at the beginning of the year.

She packed her makeup, towels, Shampoos, conditioners, body washes, wash cloths and her herbs that she kept for small healing she did for people.

An hour later she finished packing her bathroom and went to her desk to pack her laptop in her blue laptop bag along with iPod touch she got for Christmas and her new touch screen phone. She also packed all the notes that her friend copied for her and the text books that her mother her from her old school.

After another hour she was finally finished with the rest of her 5oom and went to lie down on her bed and went to sleep.

**Elsewhere**

A male with long sliver hair that went down to his knees and amber eyes that were void of any emotion was sitting there waiting for his brother to show up along with his friends. He heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" The male said looking up from his paperwork when the door opened.

A group of people came in. The one that came in first had sliver hair that went to his waist, puppy ears and golden eyes that matched his, the second one that came in had black hair that was braided at the nape of his neck and violet eyes, The third one had black hair that went to her mid back and had brown eyes, and the last one that came in was a female with dark brown hair that was in a high pony tail and brown eye with pink lining her eye lids.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, Keade (yes she still alive I couldn't let her die), Sango I have signed you to go to Ouran High School you all are juniors there and I have your uniforms. Lucky the girls at the school all have a new uniform so come over here.

The boy's uniform was a blue jacket, a white button up shirt that came with a black tie with two purple stripes and black jeans. The girl's new uniform was a pink skirt that went up to the bottom of the thighs, a white sailor shirt with pink flat collar (like the outfit Renge was wearing in ep 21) and a pink bow for the hair

"Ok Lord Sesshomaru do you have a reason of all of a sudden we have to go to school" Miroku asked politely.

"Well I have a feeling our little miko friend going to be there cause her last kicked her out" The male Sesshomaru said looking at the group.

"That is find my lord I will put a spell on Inuyasha to cover his demon half making him human" Keade said (yes she's young again you will learn later how). Sesshomaru looked at her and nodded.

"So when do we start" Inuyasha asked.

"Next week" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded and decided to ask.

"What about Shippo will he be going" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes Koga already sighed him up and started the same time you do" Sesshomaru said.

"Well I went over to her house from what I saw I think she's moving somewhere near the school" Miroku said catching Inuyasha's attention.

"But she always lived there why now is she moving now" Inuyasha asked almost yelling.

"Well that where I came in her mother just got engaged today so they have to move that's why" Sango said (yes they have been following her).

"Whoa I didn't see that coming" Inuyasha said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well we just have to wait until we go to Ouran then" Keade said. Everyone nodded and exit the room for the night.

**The Next day**

It was just turning into late morning when Hitomi and Kagome left the shrine and took a bus to where Ryoji and Haruhi were. When they got there the boys helping them put the stuff in the same moving truck that came and got their stuff. Mori was the first one to catch Kagome.

Kagome was wearing a green tube top and blue jean shorts and black flat boot that went up to her knees but she was looking out into the distance and had a bandage over her arm.

"I see you're still working on packing and having the boys helping you" Hitomi said.

"Yea we're almost done we just have these boxes and then the bedroom to pack" Ryoji said kissing Hitomi.

"Well have us help you then" Hitomi said. Kagome looked at her mother before taking out a hair braid and pulling her hair up. Ryoji just nodded and went back to work.

Mori watched as Kagome walked up to the boxes near the truck and started to lift them with a little wince.

"Kagome be careful of your arm I wouldn't want the wound to open again cause your herbs to keep it clean is packed up" Hitomi said and every boy looked at her.

"Yes mother" Kagome said with a smiled and Hitomi smiled back. Mori decided to walk up to her.

"Hello Mori is there something you want" Kagome said noticing Mori walking up to her.

"Well I wouldn't want you to injure yourself would you like some help" Mori deep voice said. Kagome was surprised but smiled and nodded. Little did they know the twins were watching and were smirking.

"Hey Kaoru I think Mori might have a crush on that girl Kagome" Hikaru said with a mischievous smirk that copied his brother.

"Yeah hehehe maybe we should tell Tamaki since he did say that Kagome was another daughter to him" Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded and they went to find there boss.

**A week later**

It's been a whole week since Kagome and Hitomi moved into the new apartment with Haruhi and Ryoji and that Kagome was introduced to Ouran. She was a regular visitor to the Host club as Mori's costumer.

Kagome, Honey and Mori were all in the same classes and her and Mori have really got close over the course of the week. But this was the day Kagome was going to be really surprised.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Keade and Sango was walking up to their new class which was across from Kagome's class.

"Ok class we have we have 5 new students the names are Tashio Inuyasha, Houshi Miroku, Kitsune Shippo, Watanabe Sango, and Chikafuji Keade so please welcome them to the class" The teacher said. Every girl was already wooing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had luscious black hair that went down to his waist and the same stormy grey eyes that Mori had and he smirked.

They sat down and listen to the teacher as he began the lesson. They took all the notes needed from the lesson. When the bell rang for lunch an hour later they walked out to see some group of boys waiting outside a classroom.

Inuyasha went wide eye when he saw Kagome and two other boys come out of the classroom. The two twins quickly hounded her.

"So are you and Mori dating yet or are you still waiting" The twins said together causing Kagome to freeze but Tamaki talked first.

"Leaving my poor daughter alone" Tamaki yelled steam blowing out his head and Kagome glared at him.

"One thing Tamaki I'm not your daughter can we just get to lunch" Kagome said as she watched Tamaki return to his emo corner to sulk. Mori nodded and walked close behind Kagome with Honey on his shoulder.

"I swear that gets annoying sometimes last time I checked my mother is getting married soon and I'll have a new dad" Kagome murmured under her head. Inuyasha watched as the male taped her head and she smiled.

"Hey Inuyasha is that Kagome" Keade asked. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled.

**In the Lunchroom**

Inuyasha and the group sat down at a table nearest to Kagome's who haven't seem to notice them but they could hear her.

"So what's the cosplay for today in the host club" Kagome asked her friends.

"We're doing the federal era theme today" Tamaki said with a smile.

"Well maybe I could help out some I know a lot about the federal era I could help with the clothes and the design for it" Kagome said and Kyoya looked at her.

"How much do you know" Kyoya asked preparing to write the notes.

"Well 550 years ago a half demon named Inuyasha was sealed to the goshinboku tree cause the priestess name Kikyo thought that Inuyasha betrayed her and died the same day she sealed him. Well 50 years later he was released from the seal and learned of the enemy that cause the whole betrayal his name was Naraku. The reason he went after Kikyo is because she held the Shikon Jewel. Well over the course of the years the half demon met a kit name Shippo, a curse monk named Miroku, a demon slayer named Sango and it took them three years to defeat Naraku" Kagome said and everyone was amazed.

"Well what happened to the Shikon Jewel after the priestess died" Kyoya asked.

"Well just moment after she sealed Inuyasha she told her sister Keade to burn the jewel with her body and as soon as she died they burnt her body along with the jewel causing it to become lost" Kagome said.

"Well what did Naraku do to the monk Miroku that caused him to travel with Inuyasha" The twins asked nearly in tears.

"Well years before while Inuyasha was still sealed Miroku's great great grandfather was the head monk that was curse by Naraku by putting a wind tunnel in his left hand, if he wasn't killed the tunnel would get bigger and eventually swallow them. Miroku was born with it and his father died from the same wind tunnel" Kagome said. The twins were crying.

"What about Sango what happen with her" Honey asked cheerfully.

"Well this happened after Inuyasha was unsealed when Sango, her family and some of the best demon slayers were summoned to the castle when her brother Kohaku was being controlled by Naraku and killed his comrades and father. The lord attacked him and Sango and Kohaku died from his wounds but Sango died and save by Naraku who was disguise as the young lord Kagewaki" Kagome said and took a breathe before continue the story.

"Well at the same time he sent a puppet and a lot of demons and attacked the demon slayer village and destroyed it, Sango was tricked to go after Inuyasha cause Naraku told her Inuyasha did it but she soon learned the truth about it and then started to travel with Inuyasha and his group" Kagome said.

"But then during a short period of time Naraku brought Kohaku back but without no memories and controlled him" Kagome said.

"Wow that's sad I'm haven't met this Naraku and I don't like him at all" Hunny said and Kagome smiled.

"Wait how was Inuyasha unsealed" Kaoru asked.

"Well the priestess was reincarnated and it turned out the jewel was inside her body and it was bit out of her body by a demon and two days later a crow demon took the jewel and the Miko shot an arrow with it foot attached to it and it shattered the jewel" Kagome said.

"Hmm interesting you really know all of this" Kyoya said writing down the rest of the notes from the story. Kagome smiled.

"Well don't forget I did grow up on a shrine and my grandpa did tech me about the federal era" Kagome said. Mori can tell she was hiding something else as well.

Kagome then started to look at the rest of the students until her eyes rested on Inuyasha's group. So without being noticed she got up from her seat and walked over to them. Inuyasha noticed this and smirked.

"Hey I notice you just now are you new" Kagome asked looking at the one in the middle.

"Yea we are" Inuyasha said in a familiar voice and Kagome's eyes widen.

"Inuyasha is that you" Kagome chocked out and they all smirked. Mori looked towards her seat to see her gone; He looked around to see her looking at a group shocked. He got up and went over to her unnoticed.

"Hello wench it's nice to see you again after all these years" Inuyasha said and everyone nodded then they finally noticed Mori at her side.

"My Lady Kagome it has been such a long time and who is this young man with you" Miroku asked. Kagome looked behind to see Mori.

"Oh he's a guy I met before I came to this school and he's very special to me his name is Takashi but call him Mori" Kagome said. Mori looked at her with shock wondering what that meant and patted her head once more.

"So Inuyasha I see you are still causing havoc how are you and Sesshomaru coming along" Kagome asked and Mori was curious of why this man's name was in the story Kagome just told them.

"Good he's still cold but we get along find and I bet you are wondering how they guys are still here well maybe we'll come over after school and I'll tell you" Inuyasha said.

"Well kinda I stick around here after school cause I usually still around the host club until my mother and Ryoji get home from work or sometime I go over to Mori's house" Kagome said grabbing Mori's hand.

"Well maybe we'll come with you we have missed you there is so much we need to tell you about of what happened after you left" Sango said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Hey Mori is it ok they could come they are from my old travel group and some of my closest friends" Kagome asked. Mori didn't answer just nodded.

"Well before Tamaki freaks out we should probably return to the table see you guys later" Kagome said pulling Mori with her back to where the other host were.

**After school with Mori and Kagome**

Mori and Kagome were walking down the hall walking down the empty hallway on their way to to music room 3 taking their time. Mori looked at her from the corner of his eyes and blushed. He decided to be brave and ask.

"So Kagome I was wondering if you wanted to go our sometime" Mori asked suddenly. Kagome stopped walking and looked at him with a blush.

"Well sure Mori I would love to go out with you sometime I'm available this weekend if you want to go out then" Kagome said. Mori smiled and nodded his cheeks still red. Mori was shocked when she kissed him on the cheek suddenly and continue to walk with him close behind her,

When they got there Inuyasha, Keade, Miroku, Shippo and Sango were waiting for them outside the club doors. Kagome smiled and walked up to them. When they walked in all eyes were on them.

The twins walked up to them first

"Hey Kagome who are these people" The twins asked and Kagome smiled.

"Well these are part of my traveling group and some of my friends, this is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo and I don't know this girl here with me" Kagome said. The twins raised a brow knowing those names were from the story she told at lunch.

"Well its nice to meet you so Kagome are you going to request some else or are you still going over to Mori's table cause there is one spot left for him" Hikaru asked but he knew her answer.

"Mori's table of course" Kagome said before her and Mori walked towards his table where Honey was already sitting at eating cake and she sat next to Mori.

"So you can just relax why we go on with our business" The twins said before they walked over to some group of girl. They were wearing some monk robes. They all decided to sit near the window while watching Kagome with a smile.

After every girl left the club Kagome got a call from her mother.

"Hello mom" Kagome said while everyone was watching her.

'Hey Kagome we're not going to be until late so you and Haruhi have to go over to a friends house tonight' Hitomi said.

"Ok I will let Haruhi know bye mom I love you" Kagome said hanging up and looked at Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi mom and father will not be home until late tonight so she suggested we go over to friends house so I'm going over to Mori's where are you going" Kagome asked.

"I'm go with the brother to their place for the night so I'll see you around" Haruhi said. Kagome nodded and turned towards the people that have been waiting for her.

"Well you might have to tell me later cause I'm going over to Mori's house tonight so" Kagome said. They all nodded and watched how her and Mori walked towards the other host telling them of their leave.

They all hugged Kagome and telling her thank you for the day and her knowledge was very helpful. Then they left.

**At Mori's house**

A few minutes later they made it back to his house to be greeted by his father Akira.

"Hey my son I see you brought Kagome again for the night well welcome" Akira said with a smile to him Kagome was like a daughter he never had and he always welcomed her visits.

"Yes Akira-san my mother and father are coming home late so I came over here for the night" Kagome said.

"Well you're always welcome here don't forget you're like a daughter I never had but I already said that before come lets go in theres going to be a storm tonight" Akira said and Kagome went frozen and that went unnoticeable by Mori and he looked at her.

Kagome was frozen there thinking about her worst fear of lightening. Ever since she was a little girl she was always afraid of Lightening and she kinda hoping it wouldn't storm in a while but she was wrong.

"Um ok well lets go inside before it does storm" Kagome said nervously before walking away but she didn't get far when Mori picked her up in his arms causing Kagome to blush but relax.

Hey father" Satoshi said.

"Yes I know I really hope she becomes his wife she's an excellent fighter she would be perfect for this family" Akira said watching his son walk towards the door with Kagome before walking away.

**Later that night**

Kagome was in her own room still awake still scared to go to sleep a storm was coming that meant lightening. Her fears came true when she saw the first strike. She whimpered and ran to hide in the empty wardrobe.

Mori was still up so he decided to check on Kagome. When he got to her room the bed was empty so he looked around. He heard her whimper when another lightening lighten the dark sky from the wardrobe so he went over to it.

When he opened it he became worried. Kagome was in a tight ball in the corner of the wardrobe with tears streaming down her face and whimpered when more lightening strike the sky.

"Kagome" Mori said worried. Kagome gasped when she heard his deep voice. She looked up at him until she saw more lightening and jumped into his arms. Mori held her while she held onto him in fear.

"I'm sorry Mori it's just I'm afraid of lightening I always had been since I was a little girl" Kagome said. Mori used his hand and patted her head in comfort.

"It's ok you can't help what you fear" Mori said in understanding cause his friend Haruhi was always afraid of thunderstorms, so Kagome almost the same fear as her.

"Mori can you stay in here with me tonight I can't sleep with this storm going on" Kagome asked looking up with frightened and pleading eyes that he couldn't resist.

"Sure" Mori said leading her to the bed and laid her down before lying down with her. Mori was surprised when she snuggled into his bear chest and fell asleep within minutes. Maybe today did a number on her.

Mori fell asleep after her and unconsciously pulled her tighter into him.

**Saturday Morning**

It was the next morning and they had no school for the next 3 days so Mori planned to make there date the next night. They were on Kagome's apartment when Kagome's cell rang.

"Hello" Kagome said.

"Hey wench" Inuyasha's voice through.

"Inuyasha hey how did you get my cell number" Kagome asked surprised.

"Well when you left I asked your step sister for your number so are you on your way back to your place because we are all waiting" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah and are you going to tell me how you guys are all here" Kagome asked.

"Yeah why do you think we are waiting" Inuyasha gruffly said.

"Yeah I'm about 3 minutes away so hold your horses" Kagome said hanging up.

"How come your friend has the same name as the one from your story" Mori asked and Kagome sighed.

"Maybe it best to call the other the story I told you it was a complete story something was missing" Kagome said. Mori didn't question it and called the host telling them to come over.

When they got there Inuyasha, Miroku, Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, Sango, and Keade already there waiting for them.

"Let's go inside and wait for the others to show up Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi that story I told you well I wasn't telling the whole story correctly I was missing some thing" Kagome said that made them confused.

After 5 minutes later Hunny, Kyoya, and Tamaki all showed up in there limos and they all sat down in her new bedroom that was twice as bigger than her old room and she sighed while getting the jewelry box that held the Shikon jewel.

She came back out with a small wooden box that had Japanese letters on it that said beautiful on it. She opened it reveling the Shikon jewel.

"Guys this is the real Shikon jewel from the story I told you at lunch yesterday and the miko from the story that broke it was me I'm the reincarnated priestess that guards the Shikon jewel" Kagome said. Everyone was shocked (yes even Kyoya).

Inuyasha then took off his concealment spell his black hair turning sliver white, his human ears turning into dog ears, fangs formed into his mouth and his finger nails turned into claws. Shippo did the same thing, at his back side his fluffy fox tail formed, fangs also formed in his mouth and his ears became pointed and his nail turned into claws.

"Inuyasha please explain everything for them" Kagome said sadly worried Mori will think she's a creep and would cancel their date. Inuyasha nodded and began telling.

**A few hours later**

Inuyasha was finally done explaining everything and let everyone soak in the information. Kyoya of course was writing everything that was said.

"So do you guys think I'm a freak or that I'm crazy" Kagome asked scared but gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Mori behind her and put her hand over his.

"Not really considering you do have proof that this is true" Kyoya said pointing to the jewel and her friends and everyone else nodded in agreement. Kagome smiled and sighed in relief.

"Well now that's over how is that you guys are still alive and Keade how come you look younger than when I last saw you" Kagome asked looking at them again.

"Well after you left for your time we all got so sad until Sesshomaru came one day and declared Inuyasha as part of his family and the prince of the western lands and we asked him a favor" Sango said.

"And what wish was that" Kagome asked.

"Well we asked him if can give us some of his blood and he agreed, we all drank his blood and we felt younger and a lot stronger even in the senses but when we looked at Kaede she turned out like this" Sango said.

"Well at least I got my old friends and new friends with me now you guys are like family to me" Kagome said happily and everyone smiled. Once more Kyoya was writing down what was being said.

**Later that night**

That night everyone was invited to Sesshomaru's house for dinner (yes even the host blub and their parents) the parents went with Sesshomaru and Koga to Sesshomaru's study to sign an alliance with their companies which turned out successful.

Sesshomaru ran a business of the best medical systems and hospitals, weapons, electronics (Inuyasha will run this in the future) and federal era items. He was mated and married to his young ward Rin and they had an heir named Ichiro and 3 other kids 2 boys and one girl. The first boy named with the triples was Jiro and the second boy was named Kenta. The girl was named Hinata.

Koga ran a limo company and was mated to the sweet wolf girl Ayame and had two sons named Hayate and Isamu and 3 girls named Kamiko, Ayaka and Kaori (yes almost similar to Kaoru)

While they were doing business Kagome caught up with Rin and Ayame and got to know the girl while the guys got to know each other.

Once dinner was done Sesshomaru called Kagome and the host club to his study.

"Yes Sesshomaru you wanted to see all of us" Kagome said as they sat down on the chairs in his study.

"Yes I want to know if you guys would want to have demon blood to live longer the child would love it if you do" Sesshomaru offered.

"Wait you want us to have a life span to a demon's" Tamaki exclaimed. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Hmm if we have a demon's life span we can bring our parents companies to new levels and create a greater legacy am I correct" Kyoya said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Then I'm in since I could impress my father I would want to live on longer to create a bigger company to surpass my father" Kyoya said and immediately Tamaki agreed.

"Well I already say yes so please Mori I wouldn't want you to grow old while I stay young" Kagome said. Mori eyes soften towards her and smiled.

"Then I'll do it" Mori said and was followed by Hunny agreeing on the terms. Sesshomaru nodded and lead them to a private room in the study only few knew about.

"Wait here I shall get the blood for you I had this blood drawn from before and it will still work" Sesshomaru said. Everyone stayed put and waited for Sesshomaru to return.

A few minutes later Sesshomaru came back with 9 skinny tubes of demon blood for each of them. He handed the blood to them and they all drink the blood completely and they really felt different.

Their sight got greater; their hearing was 10 times as stronger to where they could hear the smallest movement miles away, and they could scent everything around them.

"Wow I really feel different don't you Takashi" Hunny said. Mori nodded but then a heard a thump. Mori looked towards the direction of the thump only to find Kagome on the floor. Mori ran to her side to find her with a fever.

"Hey get her to the healer's wing immediately" Sesshomaru said to a nearby servant. The male servant nodded and rushed over. Mori followed the servant that was carrying Kagome with worry.

**Healer's wing**

Mori was at Kagome's bedside that they put an ice pack on her head to calm the fever when the others came in looking worried as well but not as much as Mori.

"Well Sesshomaru said it was only her powers reacting to the blood it should be mixing together within the hour" Tamaki said sitting on a chair pulled up for him.

"Yes Kagome should be fine by the hour and then maybe I'll have a doctor look at her in a little bit after she wakes up" Kyoya said writing in his notebook filling a page of medical stuff he's getting from a book that was from the study.

"Yeah Takashi she'll be fine" Hunny said. Mori smiled softly towards him and patted his head gently.

30 minutes later Kagome finally woke up feeling her body finally calm down from the demon blood. She rubbed her eyes trying to get the sleep when she figured out that she wasn't alone. She looks to see Mori next to her with his down while everyone was talking with each other on the other side of room.

"Mori" Kagome said in a whisper so only he could hear. Mori snapped his head up to see Kagome looking at him and he felt his heart melt the guilt and turn into relief. Kagome reached over and touched his face.

Mori blushed a little when he felt her now warmer than any human hand on his cheek and he place his own on hers in return.

"Thank god you're awake I was worried because you collapsed without warning" Mori's said in a soft and deep voice. Kagome blinked her eyes slowly and smiled.

"Sorry" Kagome said. Mori shook his head at her apology and dropped his hand and leaned down to her ear.

"No need to apologies you couldn't help it" Mori said against her ears causing a small squeak out of her and she felt her cheeks heat up.

During the night they all spent the night at Sesshomaru's not that Inuyasha mind we wanted to learn how Kagome was over the pass month since. He learned that she was kicked out of her old high school and that's how she was introduced to Ouran and how she was studying to be a nurse.

Inuyasha told them what happened over the last 500 hundred years that she was gone and Inuyasha was engaged to the half bat demon Shiori from that one village where Inuyasha got red Tetsusaiga from.

Miroku and Sango are engaged are to be married after college and Miroku had stopped groping woman except for Sango and Sango would hit him every time sometime unconscious even. They stayed up until 3 in the morning before going to bed

**The next morning **

Kagome was up with everyone else at noon and they went their separate ways so Kagome could get ready for her date with Mori that same night Haruhi took Kagome shopping for an outfit because their parents would be at work at the time.

After an hour of searching the mall she found the perfect outfit and she smiled. The truth was that when she first met Mori she like him instantly and she couldn't admit her feelings just like that.

Once they got home it was almost time for her date with Mori. She put on the outfit, red eye mascara on, a little bit of eyeliner and cherry flavored clear lip gloss and then sprayed her vanilla fields' perfume.

By the time she was ready Mori was pulling up in his limo wearing a simple white button up shirt with the first two buttons undone and black dress pants and shoes. He walked up to the apartment door that was inside the building and gulp nervously.

He knocked on the door and Kagome opened the door. Mori's breath hitched at what she was wearing. Kagome was wearing a sliver halter dress shirt that hugged to her chest and curves and black jeans that hugged her thighs and flared at the bottom.

"Well are you ready" Kagome asked. Mori nodded and offered her his arm and Kagome kindly took it with a smile. Little did they know that they were being followed by their stalker friends. Hikaru and Kaoru were holding binoculars while the others watched from a distance (Yes even Inuyasha and the gang is there)

All throughout the date they took walks on the boardwalk looking out towards the ocean talking about their past life sometimes making jokes of them while their 'audience' was watching.

Then they went into the park and sat in each others arms looking at the moon in a comfortable silence that when it happen.

"Kagome" Mori said getting her attention. Kagome turned her head to face him with curiosity.

"Yes Mori" Kagome asked. Mori stroked her cheek softly and Kagome leaned into the touch. Mori grabbed the cheek gently and leaned in. Kagome face turned red a little but not from embarrassment or from anger.

"Mori" Kagome breathed out leaning into him as well until their lips touched him in a soft kiss. Their friends behind the bush far from them gasped and grinned (Even Kyoya)

The kiss grew from soft to passionate. Mori's tongue explored Kagome's mouth every inch and Kagome's mimicked his tongue and explored his mouth. After a few minutes they separated leaving line of saliva that still connected them together.

"I wanted to do that for a long time now Mori" Kagome said leaning onto his chest. Mori smiled and held her there and nodded in agreement and then what she heard next shocked her,

"Kagome I love you" Mori said. Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"I Love you to Mori and I have ever since I met you" Kagome said. Mori smiled and hugged her tighter when he smelt no lie coming from her

After that Mori had Kagome drove home in a limo and walked her up to her apartment and gave her a romantic kiss before leaving.

**2 ½ years later**

After graduating High school Mori purposed to Kagome and they got married 3 months later. Inuyasha married Shiori but mated the night he purposed to her. Hikaru when they entered 3rd year finally purposed to Haruhi and she said yes and got married to him 5 months after they graduating high school

After a couple of years of marriage Mori and Kagome finally had a family. Kagome became pregnant with two twin boys named Jiro and Eiji.


End file.
